Storytime with Liz and Patty
by Thunder25
Summary: Liz and Patty tell the story of Cinderella, with some...interesting content courtesy of Patty. Rated T for Patty's bad language.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater. Or Cinderella.**

**Ok, this idea wouldn't FREAKING SHUTUP, so I had to write it. My body now thanks me because now it can sleep again.**

**So the basic idea is that Liz and Patty are Storytellers who go around telling stories. They are currently in a middle school classroom telling the story of Cinderella. This is my first all-dialouge story, flames are welcome.**

**Liz's words are normal, Patty's are in italics.**

**1/26/13: A/N2: A HUGE thanks is in order for ziel101 for making the most _awesome, amazing, coolest_ fanart that I have ever seen for this fic. If it's not too much of a favor to ask, I'd like for all of you to go check it out. The picture can be found at: #/d5sotqb**

* * *

"Once upon a time-"

"_No no no sis! That's not how you start a story! Here's how you do it. Alright, ya'll ain't gonna believe this crap-"_

_"_PATTY! WE DO NOT CUSS IN FRONT OF LITTLE CHILDREN! Continuing, there was an orphan named Cinderella and she was very beautiful-"

"_And she liked to break giraffe necks!"_

"Patty, Cinderella didn't have violent tendencies. Anyways, she had a very mean stepmother, and two very rude stepsisters. She didn't like them very much-"

"_And she wanted to push all of them off a cliff!"_

"Patty, didn't we go over this? But Cinderella didn't like them very much, because they made her cook, clean, and worse: She wasn't allowed to shop!"

"_And they made Cindy do their dirty work. When the chick wasn't cooking or cleaning or any of that other crap, she acted as the family's hit man."_

"PATTY! NO CUSSING IN FRONT OF THE CHILDREN! AND CINDERELLA WAS NOT A HIT MAN! But anyway, an invitation for the prince's ball were sent out, and Cinderella begged her stepmother to let her go, and-"

_"The woman said, 'Alright, you can go if you eliminate all the people on this list. Oh, and make it look like an accidental drowning while you're at it.'"_

"Why do I even bother? And the stepmother said she could go, and Cinderella had no dress-"

_"And then a whole bunch of stuff went down, and then a fairy godmother showed her face finally. And she said, 'Alright, I'll help you out you whiny girl if you eliminate all the people on this list.'"_

"PATTY! But the fairy godmother helped her, and Cinderalla DID NOT have to kill anybody. The fairy godmother got Cinderella a beautiful dress, a mode of transportion, and a spell that lasted until midnight-"

_"And when Cindy finally got there, everyone was all like, 'who the heck is that sexy chick?' And then the spoiled brat of a prince who had looks instead of brain saw her and he's all like, 'HOOK ME UP WITH HER!'"_

_"_Oh Patty. Perhaps I hit too many people over the head with you in gun form when you were younger. But the prince saw her and-"

"_And Cindy said, 'do you believe in love at first sight or do I need to walk by again?' And then since the prince is a royal idiot, she had to walk by again. And then he asked her if she wanted to-"_

"DANCE! IF SHE WANTED TO DANCE! And Cinderella said yes. They danced and danced, and then Cinderella looked up and saw the time and ran off, she had to get home. But on her way out, she lost one of her shoes."

"_And then since she had no shoes, the little orphan tripped over her own feet and fell down the stairs and broke her neck. THE END!"_

"NO! NOT THE END! Wait, Patty where the heck did they get those tomatoes from..."

"_Hey sis, why are we running for the exit?"_

"Great Patty, now we're never going to be allowed back here again!"

"_That's okay."_

"Patty, it's not okay! This was our only way to get spending money!"

_"It's okay. Some of the boys were checking you out, and I'm not okay with that."_

"..."

_"You're my big sis, we'll find another way for you to get enough money for you to go see Kiddo while he's on his really long mission in Australia."_

"Thanks Patty. I'm glad you're my sister."

_"ME TOO! NOW LET'S GO BREAK SOME GIRAFFE NECKS!"_

* * *

**So that's it. I think I had a little too much fun writing Patty's part... Oh well, nothing wrong with that! I hope you liked it, because I sure did. I may or may not write more of these, depends on what mood I'm in. But if I do write another, it'll be with Black Star and Tsubaki. Oh the humanity! Please review! Reviews make me happy!**


End file.
